In conventional high availability (HA) systems based on passive redundancy, a primary node may fail because of a lack of available resources even for a short period of time. When the primary node fails, a backup node should take over the primary node and performs as a new primary node. Such takeover process triggers a bottleneck in operations and services of the HA system, and consequently, performance of the HA system may decrease.